O Futton
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Após a morte de Goku no sacrifício contra Cell, Chichi relembra seus dias felizes, seus dias tristes e faz uma descoberta. Romance estilo lemon.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

No escuro do seu quarto Chichi estirou-se no futton onde dormira por tantos anos com Goku, olhando para o teto. Para o escuro. Para o nada. Sua mão direita percorreu o lado da cama onde ele costumava deitar-se, sentindo os lençóis frios sob seus dedos. Já fazia um mês que ele se fora e ela ainda não tivera coragem de lavar aqueles lençóis porque, na sua cabeça, quando fizesse isso a última parte dele que ainda podia sentir iria embora também. Quando água, sabão e amaciantes apagassem o cheiro dele, que ainda impregnava aqueles lençóis, ele estaria definitivamente morto.

Enrolou-se nas cobertas, tentando não pensar em nada, mas era muito difícil. Não importava que Gohan tivesse dito que o pai "vivia no outro mundo". Ele não estava ali e, pelo jeito, não estaria nunca mais, ela teria de viver o resto de sua vida sozinha, apenas com sua lembrança. Não importava o que dissessem, que ela ainda era jovem e poderia "reconstruir sua vida". Não se via amando e muito menos vivendo com ninguém mais que seu amado guerreiro Sayajin e a falta que ele fazia a destruía por dentro.

Eram tão jovens e tolos quando haviam se casado. Quando ela se inscrevera no torneio de artes marciais sabia que não tinha a mínima chance de vencer, e a última coisa do mundo que poderia esperar ser pedida em casamento por ele. Tinha feito um plano, para uma pequena vingança de menina boba: entrara no torneio apenas para dar uma lição e um fora nele: achava que lhe daria pelo menos um tapa, gritaria um pouco para descontar a raiva e iria embora triunfante. Nada saíra como ela planejara, mas não podia negar: havia sido inesperado e muito melhor. Deu um suspiro longo lembrando-se da primeira noite naquele mesmo futton e um sorriso breve passou pelo seu rosto.


	2. A promessa Cumprida

**Capitulo 1 – A promessa cumprida**

Ele a trouxe na sua nuvem voadora e a carregou no colo até dentro de casa, colocando-a suavemente no chão do quarto como se ela pesasse nada. Ficaram os dois em pé, um diante do outro se encarando por um tempo, inseguros e mudos, quando, de repente, caíram na risada por não saber exatamente o que fazer ou dizer. Ele a encarou, virando um pouco a cabeça e então perguntou:

\- O que vamos fazer agora? – ela enrubesceu, mas percebeu que a pergunta não era exatamente retórica e então perguntou:

\- Você agora sabe o que é uma esposa?

Ele aquiesceu envergonhado e disse:

\- Já sei que não tem a ver com comida...

\- E sabe agora o que... pessoas casadas fazem?

\- Ah, sim. Sei. – ele disse, casualmente – mestre Kame nos fazia ler livros sobre tudo...inclusive sobre isso, mas confesso que eu não me interessava tanto quanto Kuririn... e quando eu te pedi em casamento ele me explicou que aquele negócio de sexo fazia parte de um casamento... e me recomendou que fosse gentil com você essa noite... mas a verdade é que eu não sei bem por onde começar e... – ele apontou o próprio pescoço – eu não faço a mínima ideia de como tirar essa gravata.

Ela riu e o ajudou a tirar a gravata. Ele continuou a tirar as roupas quando percebeu que ela estava parada, estática e um pouco chocada com a desinibição dele. Ele perguntou então:

\- Você vai se deitar de vestido?

Ela se levantou abruptamente e disse que havia uma camisola preparada para ela no banheiro. Trancou-se por dentro, um pouco apavorada. A verdade é que estava aterrorizada com a ideia de perder a virgindade porque não tinha intimidade alguma com ele. Tirando o rápido beijo que deram no fim da cerimônia, todo contato que haviam tido antes de casar havia sido muito respeitoso e assexuado. Ficou uma eternidade se olhando, uma bela e esguia jovem de cabelos negros compridos e pele muito branca, apavorada dentro de uma longa camisola azul. Levou um susto e deu um pulo quando ele bateu à porta e perguntou:

\- Chichi, tá tudo bem contigo?

\- E-eu...

\- Eu sei que parece estranho, mas eu acho que nossa casa não tem outro banheiro e eu preciso fazer xixi!

Ela teve que rir e saiu, para ver Goku usando apenas uma cueca boxer branca, inquieto e com cara de pânico. Ele disparou para dentro do banheiro e ela virou-se envergonhada porque ele não fechou a porta. Sentou-se na beira do futton e ficou segurando as próprias mãos, como uma expressão francamente apavorada, ouvindo ele se aliviando e depois lavando as mãos enquanto cantarolava baixinho. Ele percebeu sua expressão assim que saiu do banheiro e franziu as sobrancelhas em dúvida, coçando a cabeça, intrigado. A pergunta que ele fez foi totalmente inesperada:

\- Chichi... você se arrependeu de se casar comigo?

Ela arregalou os olhos e disse que não, de jeito algum e ele se aproximou cautelosamente antes de perguntar:.

\- Então por que você me olha como se eu fosse fazer alguma maldade com você?

Ela sentiu-se desconcertada com a preocupação dele e disse num turbilhão tudo que pensava: que sabia que eles deveriam consumar o casamento mas ela não se sentia preparada, que estava com medo, porque, afinal, apesar de se conhecerem desde crianças, haviam convivido muito pouco, e que ela estava realmente apavorada por não saber exatamente o que ele esperava dela, que não sabia como agir e que realmente tinha medo, não dele, mas de não ser amada por ele . Ele a observou por um instante perplexo então soltou uma das suas melhores e mais espontâneas gargalhadas. Ela sentiu uma pontinha de raiva, mas o que ele disse a seguir a desarmou completamente:

\- Se é esse o seu problema, ele não existe, porque eu não sei também o que fazer. Então, se estamos os dois perdidos, pelo menos estamos perdidos juntos, não?

Ela não conseguiu deixar de rir e e ele disse, para acalmá-la:

\- Por que a gente não se deita e conversa um pouco?

Ela achou a ideia boa e os dois se deitaram, ocupando exatamente os lados da cama que usariam por toda sua vida de casados; ele à direita, ela à esquerda. Ele apagou a luz e a cobriu gentilmente e ficou olhando para ela, no escuro, os olhos pretos brilhando, francos e gentis, encarando os dela.

\- Sabe, Chichi, você é a garota mais corajosa que eu conheci na vida – ele disse, e ela sentiu um rubor leve no rosto – quando eu te vi no torneio pensei "Puxa, Goku, que garota corajosa, ela não tem medo de nenhum homem!". Depois, quando o castelo do seu pai começou a pegar fogo você não sentou chorando e pediu que eu te salvasse, você foi atrás de uma solução comigo.

\- Mas eu tive medo!

\- É claro que teve! Eu também tive! Ser corajoso não é sobre não ter medo, mas sobre enfrentar o medo. Aprendi isso quando derrotei o Tao Pai Pai! - ele prosseguiu – Hoje cedo, quando te vi vestida de noiva, tão confiante, vi a sorte que eu tive e comecei a me sentir um idiota quando pensei em nós dois tão pequenos e eu fazendo todas aquelas grosserias pra você.

\- Eu também não era nenhuma dama quando tinha onze anos – ele riu e ela disse – mas eu passei todos esses anos pensando em você e fiquei com muita raiva quando você sumiu. Durante o torneio, a Bulma me contou como você enfrentou e derrotou um exército inteiro, enfrentou monstros e salvou o mundo daquele horrível Piccolo Daimaoh...e quando soube de tudo isso eu até esqueci a raiva que senti quando você foi embora e passou anos sumido, afinal, você estava realmente fazendo coisas muito importantes. Você me considera corajosa, mas, na verdade, você que é, com certeza, o homem mais corajoso do mundo.

Ele corou e ela sorriu, encorajando-o a acariciar seu rosto. Depois de um tempo ele finalmente disse:

\- Mesmo assim, agora estou cheio de medo... medo de te machucar. Você é corajosa e forte, mas parece delicada como uma flor.

Ela sentiu-se tão feliz ao ouvir essas palavras que aproximou seu rosto dele e deu um beijo de leve em sua boca. Ele sorriu e retribuiu com outro beijo, então, passou o braço por cima dela e a puxou para si, sorrindo quando seus lábios se encontraram novamente, dessa vez mais íntimos, num beijo que foi naturalmente se aprofundando. Ficaram assim, como adolescentes que eram, num amasso longo e doce, corpos abraçados e línguas se tocando numa sintonia imediata. De repente ele estremeceu de leve e abriu os olhos.

\- Ufa... isso é bom.

\- É – ela disse, rindo.

\- Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém. Se eu soubesse que era tão bom, Chichi, tinha te beijado antes... bem, não talvez quando te conheci. Naquela época acho que eu ia achar nojento. – Ela riu e disse:

\- E eu duvido que eu conseguisse beijar você. Eu morria de vergonha!– Ele afastou mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e pareceu ele mesmo envergonhado quando disse

– Mas... eu não esperava que isso acontecesse – puxou as cobertas e mostrou o volume do seu pênis endurecido sob o tecido da cueca, fazendo Chichi cobrir o rosto, envergonhada.

\- Chichi – ele perguntou apreensivo – eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

\- Não! – ela disse, com as mãos ainda cobrindo o rosto muito vermelho – eu só acho que ainda não estou preparada para isso...

\- Uh... Oh... - ele disse, sem jeito, ficando vermelho da mesma forma- tudo bem... a gente pára. Mas por favor, não fique com medo de mim.

\- Eu não estou com medo – ela sorriu – mas vamos dormir...

\- Está bem – ele disse, sem um pingo de frustração na voz – da forma que você preferir.

Ele deu um beijo de leve na ponta de seu nariz e fechou os olhos, pegando no sono quase imediatamente. Chichi ainda ficou um bom tempo acordada, sentindo o corpo firme e musculoso dele ao seu lado, um pouco arrependida de ter parecido tão apavorada, imaginando como seria... o que estava debaixo da cueca. Podia não estar familiarizada com a intimidade, mas tinha curiosidade e devia admitir que sentia-se excitada demais para simplesmente fechar os olhos e apagar, como Goku. Acabou aconchegando-se ao rapaz, que passou o braço sobre o corpo dela mesmo adormecido, o que terminou fazendo com que ela relaxasse e também dormisse.


	3. Monte Paozu

**Capítulo 2 – Monte Paozu**

Ela acordou assim que os primeiros raios do sol apareceram, como fizera por toda sua vida. Jogou um roupão sobre a camisola e correu para cozinha, querendo fazer o melhor café da manhã do mundo para seu marido. E ele apareceu, desperto e feliz, quando o cheiro dos ovos mexidos e do pão de leite que ela esquentava se espalharam pela casa. Ficou em pé na porta da cozinha descalço e só de cueca, parecendo meio perdido, até que ela foi até ele e pôs os braços em volta do seu pescoço, oferecendo os lábios para um beijo.

Quase não comeu, satisfeita apenas por vê-lo comendo loucamente, de forma tão engraçada elogiando a comida a cada minuto com a boca cheia. Quando ele finalmente terminou perguntou, de forma espontânea:

\- O que vamos fazer, Chichi? – ela retribuiu o olhar ansioso e espontâneo do marido com um sorriso charmoso.

\- O que quisermos, estamos em lua de mel, meu pai mandou encher nossa geladeira e a despensa de comida para uns dez dias, mas acho que só vai durar dois dias, considerando o quanto você come. Eu tenho um bom dinheiro guardado da minha herança, então, não precisamos nos preocupar muito, por enquanto.

\- Ótimo! – ele exclamou entrando correndo para o quarto. Ela ouviu alguns barulhos de coisas caindo e em minutos ele apareceu completamente vestido com seu habitual gi de luta laranja, calçando as botas apressado.

\- Onde você vai? Não me diga que vai treinar? – ela disse, começando a ficar irritada.

\- Treinar? Não! Talvez mais tarde! Quero te levar para passear, há muito tempo que eu fui embora, quero ver se mudou alguma coisa por aqui – ele começou a puxá-la e já ia chamar pela nuvem voadora quando ela gritou que não podia passear de camisola e roupão. Ele riu e esperou pacientemente enquanto ela colocava um vestido e sapatos confortáveis, e, em questão de minutos estavam voando na sua nuvem dourada, com ele falando freneticamente sobre suas aventuras passadas, e dizendo como aquele lugar era bonito, as montanhas onde fora criado. Empolgado, pois conhecia tudo por ali e foi dizendo a ela os nomes das aldeias, colinas, vales, à medida que a paisagem ia ficando cada vez mais livre de presença humana. Quando sobrevoaram um lago ela comentou que estavam um pouco longe de casa, mas ele disse:

\- E se eu pescar um peixe para o almoço?

\- Como assim? Você não tem material de pesca!

\- Ah, eu nunca precisei disso – ele disse, rindo – e sempre pesquei aqui.

Quase imediatamente, ele desceu a nuvem e pulou, já tirando a camisa e as botas. Ela desceu cautelosamente observando-o enquanto ele tirava as roupas. Quando percebeu que ele iria tirar até a cueca, virou o rosto para o lado, vermelha de vergonha.

\- Goku, você está nu! – disse, olhando para os lados apavorada, pensando que alguém poderia vê-lo daquele jeito ao que ele respondeu, de forma simplória:

\- Ora, eu sempre nadei nu! – ele disse, jogando a cueca enrolada no alto de sua pilha de roupas. Passou por ela rindo, pulou na água e desapareceu por uns instantes, aparecendo em seguida adiante, chapinhando na água como uma criança:

\- Ei, Chichi! Venha, a água está ótima!

\- Eu não vou nadar nua! – ela protestou e ele riu

\- Então pule na água de vestido. Mas depois ele vai ficar molhado e você vai sentir frio... venta muito na nuvem voadora. Só não deixe de aproveitar essa água!

Ela parou e pensou um instante na falta de inibição de Goku. Para ele a nudez era algo absolutamente natural e indiferente. Ela decidiu que podia, sim, tirar as roupas, se pelo menos conservasse roupas de baixo. Ao contrário de Goku, ela tirou as roupas devagar e cautelosamente e se aproximou da água um pouco assustada, os braços cruzados diante dos seios, inibida, imaginando seu sutiã e calcinha brancos ficando transparentes. Ele apareceu de repente ao lado dela, sorrindo alegremente enquanto a puxava para mais fundo na água.

Ela sabia nadar muito bem, e gostava de nadar, mas a proximidade do corpo dele nu a constrangia, enquanto ele não parecia se importar nem um pouco, nadando em volta dela alegremente, perguntando se ela não queria ir mais para o fundo. A descontração e a alegria dele aos poucos fizeram com que ela relaxasse e conseguisse se divertir também. Jogaram água um no outro por um tempo, depois, nadaram mais para o fundo onde ela resolveu boiar de costas, sentindo a paz daquele lugar enquanto contemplava uma única nuvenzinha branca no céu azul. Ele apareceu do lado dela, observando-a boiar com um sorriso no rosto.

Mas, de repente, o rosto de Goku ficou alerta, e ele mergulhou e desapareceu. Ela ficou procurando por ele, enquanto sentia as vibrações de uma frenética luta subaquática que ela não saberia dizer em que ponto do lago acontecia. Quando ela já estava a ponto de gritar por socorro, achando que um peixe monstruoso devorara seu marido, ele pulou acima da água lá adiante, próximo da margem do lago, gritando triunfante enquanto segurava um peixe imenso pela cauda, antes de joga-lo acima da margem, onde o monstrengo ficou se debatendo. Ele se voltou para ela, rindo e disse:

\- Viu? É um dos grandes, não? Eu te falei que não precisava de material de pesca!

\- Você quase me matou do coração! Achei que um bicho tinha te devorado, Goku!

Ele soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e nadou até ela, tomando-a nos braços, ainda rindo quando a abraçou. Ficaram assim, flutuando abraçados até que começaram a se beijar, primeiro levemente, então de forma mais sensual. Chichi ouvia o murmúrio suave da água, sentia o corpo dele junto ao dela, ambos abraçados pela água fresca enquanto uma suave brisa batia nos seus cabelos molhados, arrepiando-a. Dessa vez ela o sentiu enrijecendo contra a pele nua do seu abdome, e, em vez de fugir, estreitou seu abraço, sentindo-se ela mesma excitada. Ele abriu os olhos de repente, e afastou o rosto do dela, com uma expressão intrigada.

\- Aconteceu de novo...

\- Percebi. – ela sorriu.

\- Não está com medo?

\- Não – ela sussurrou – mas acho que deveríamos ir pra casa.

Afastaram-se por um instante e ele ficou ali, sob a água, boiando de olhos semicerrados, enquanto ela saía e contemplava seu vestido estirado sobre a grama. Suspirou. Se o colocasse sobre as roupas de baixo, ficaria toda molhada e sentiria frio no caminho, quando voassem na nuvem. De costas para a água, olhou para os lados, se assegurando que estavam totalmente sós, tirou com movimentos rápidos a calcinha e o sutiã, enfiando em seguida o vestido pela cabeça sobre a pele nua. Quando se virou viu Goku, ainda de pé dentro do lago, com água pela cintura contemplando-a com uma expressão que ela ainda não vira no rosto dele, uma admiração mesmerizada. Ela tinha certeza que ele não vira muita coisa, mas vira o suficiente. Ele a fitou ainda um instante antes de dizer:

\- Você é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi na vida.

Ela enrubesceu, com a alma aquecida e o coração saltando no peito e virou o rosto para não vê-lo sair da água nu. Ele percebeu a vergonha dela pela primeira vez e disse:

\- Vamos pra casa.

\- Vou cozinhar esse peixe pra você. – ela respondeu, odiando-se imediatamente por dizer algo tão idiota.

A volta foi muito mais silenciosa do que a ida, principalmente da parte dele. Estavam bem perto de casa quando ela mostrou a ele um pessegueiro silvestre carregado de frutos no alto de um penhasco e ele desceu a nuvem, começando a colher os pêssegos imediatamente, em silêncio. Quando havia um monte bem grande, ele tirou a própria camisa e com ela fez uma trouxa para levar as frutas perfumadas e maduras, que entregou a ela silenciosamente. Ela sorriu, e quando pegou os pêssegos, deu um beijo de leve em sua bochecha, murmurando um agradecimento.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e a puxou para a nuvem, mas ainda em silêncio. Ela não podia imaginar o que ele pensava, mas ele a colocara na sua frente na nuvem, abraçando-a protetoramente, deixando o peixe amarrado às suas costas. Ela encostou a cabeça no seu peito, ouvindo o coração dele batendo, tentando entender porque a visão das suas nádegas nuas o perturbara tanto. Aconchegou-se mais a ele, que deu um sorriso leve, depositando em seguida um beijo suave nos seus cabelos.

Chegando em casa, ela deu a ele a tarefa de fatiar o monstro que ele pescara com um cutelo imenso, enquanto ocupava-se de uma panela enorme de arroz com legumes. Logo a cozinha estava repleta de perfumes e temperos e ele estava em pé, com uma expressão abobada olhando-a fritar as imensas postas do peixe, que ele depois devorou alegremente, voltando a ser o Goku falante e espontâneo de sempre. Quando ele a viu se servindo de uma pequena porção de arroz e peixe fez a mesma pergunta que ela ouvira dele todas as vezes que haviam comido juntos:

\- Por que você come tão pouco? Como se aguenta em pé?

Ela explicou um pouco irritada que, na verdade, era ele que comia por um batalhão e ele riu de boca cheia. Ele a ajudou com a louça e disse, com olhar suplicante assim que ela pôs a ultima panela no lugar:

\- Se importa se eu for treinar? Eu volto antes da janta...

Ela sorriu e fez um gesto de assentimento, que foi cortado por um beijo um tanto bruto nos lábios. Ele saiu correndo pela porta e virou-se ainda correndo para gritar, lá de fora:

\- Eu te amo!

Ela mordeu os lábios, feliz, mas não respondeu, porque ele já estava longe demais para ouvi-la.


	4. Entregar-se

**Capítulo 3 – Entregar-se**

 _ ***ADVERTÊNCIA ***_

 _ **Capítulo lemon. Conteúdo adulto**_

Chichi procurou um livro e passou o resto da tarde tentando concentrar-se na leitura e logo se perdendo em fantasias e devaneios, as palavras dele se repetindo em sua mente, como um mantra. Ele voltou à noitinha, suado e sujo, entrando na cozinha, atraído pelo perfume da galinha que ela estava cozinhando. Dessa vez, ele virou-a sem pudor e beijou-a com vontade nos lábios, puxando-a pela cintura, até ela quase perder o fôlego. Quando os dois se separaram, um sorriso iluminava o rosto dele, que disse:

\- Posso tomar um banho naquela banheira lá fora?

Ela ia dizer para ele não ficar nu porque não sabia se havia vizinhos por perto, mas percebeu que não ia adiantar muito. Virou-se rindo e se concentrou em terminar o jantar. Quando sentaram-se para jantar, ela não conseguiu comer direito, nervosa em antecipação pelo que viria em seguida...Então, num piscar de olhos, ela estava no banho, logo após terminarem de jantar e dividirem a tarefa de lavar a louça. Enquanto escovava os dentes debaixo do chuveiro se lembrou da expressão dele quando a vira nua. Um calor bom percorreu seu corpo e ela fechou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha, enxugando-se apressadamente, enquanto soltava os cabelos e se olhava no espelho, ciente que era a hora de dar um passo sem volta. Não haveria vergonha naquela noite.

Deixou a camisola pendurada e saiu do banheiro enrolada apenas na toalha, o tecido branco e felpudo cobrindo o meio do corpo, os cabelos soltos emoldurando seu rosto fino e delicado. Goku estava sentado contra a cabeceira da cama coberto pelo lençol, os olhos grudados nela com aquele mesmo olhar que ela vira mais cedo no lago. Ela deu dois passos em direção da cama e então soltou a toalha, que caiu a seus pés revelando toda beleza do seu corpo. Goku apenas puxou o lençol para que ela se acomodasse no futton e ela se aconchegou sob as cobertas, os olhos presos nos dele numa expressão ansiosa.

Quando se beijaram, foi um beijo faminto e cheio de desejo, as mãos puxando os corpos um contra o outro, como se nada aplacasse aquela fome. Quando pararam para tomar fôlego, Chichi o encarou e perguntou:

\- Por que você disse que me amava hoje à tarde? – Ele a encarou um instante e disse:

\- Porque eu precisava que você soubesse. Eu não sei esconder o que sinto. Quando penso, preciso falar, e se falo, é porque eu sinto. – ela sorriu e disse:

\- No fundo o meu medo era que você só tivesse casado comigo para honrar a sua promessa...

Ele a encarou, pensativo, e disse, com franqueza:

\- Quando eu prometi, eu não sabia do que se tratava. Quando eu decidi cumprir a promessa, eu acho que também não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo... mas então, eu percebi uma coisa: eu só pensei na minha vida, desde que eu tinha 12 anos, em função do próximo torneio... e vivia sempre sozinho, eu nunca pensei no que faria depois que ganhasse o torneio... e finalmente ganhei, não? Quando te puxei para minha nuvem voadora e você subiu sem medo, confiando tanto em mim, eu pensei "não estou mais sozinho!" e hoje à tarde... bem, hoje à tarde eu vi que alguma coisa dentro de mim estava muito certa quando prometeu casar contigo, mesmo que eu não soubesse disso.

\- Oh, Goku – ela disse, sem saber definir muito bem a emoção que sentia. Ele aproximou o rosto e esfregou seu nariz no dela, perguntando então:

\- Agora eu preciso saber: o que você quer de mim? Eu farei o que você quiser que eu faça.

Ela pensou um instante e disse:

\- Eu quero te ver nu sem desviar o rosto. – Ele sorriu e puxou o lençol para o lado, então tirou a cueca, que ainda estava usando. Ela olhou e o viu nu, de verdade, pela primeira vez. O torso forte, os braços musculosos, o abdome reto e definido e, entre as coxas musculosas, o pênis rosado, rijo e entumescido de desejo. Ela o tocou timidamente e Goku estremeceu. Ele conduziu suas mãos e logo ela estava masturbando-o, enquanto ele gemia cada vez mais alto, até que ele não aguentou mais e soltou o gozo, com um som rouco e gutural que a deixou assustada e impressionada. Ela ficou um instante petrificada, ainda o segurando quando ele abriu um olho só e perguntou:

\- Te assustei?

Ela então riu da expressão dele e disse que não. Ele ficou encarando-a e então disse, sem jeito, enquanto se limpava usando a cueca que jogara no chão:

\- Quando eu era mais jovem e descobri que isso acontecia se... bem, se eu mexesse aí, achava que isso servia pra limpar alguma coisa lá dentro. Achava que ser tão gostoso era um bônus pelo processo. Quando disse isso para Kuririn ele riu tanto que chegou a chorar.

Ela começou a rir e deu um beijo de leve nele. As coisas que ele dizia, a forma honesta e sincera com que se expressava, tudo isso o fazia simplesmente adorável e ela disse, então:

\- Eu amo muito você, meu Goku. Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Não é a minha vez agora? Posso te ver mais de perto?

Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto abria as pernas lentamente. Ele piscou os olhos repetidas vezes e se aproximou, uma expressão autenticamente curiosa quando observou sua vulva e a tocou de leve. Delicadamente, ainda com um olhar curioso, ele afastou os grandes lábios e olhou a sua feminilidade, dizendo, de forma encantadora:

\- Chichi... parece uma florzinha, tão linda e delicada!

Ela enrubesceu e percebeu que ele não sabia exatamente como começar. Ela murmurou:

\- Você pode tocar ou beijar...

Ele aproximou o rosto e delicadamente depositou um beijo nos grandes lábios, depois, abriu-os e a beijou, fazendo-a gemer e dizer:

\- Beije-a como você beija a minha boca, Goku...

Ele então começou a usar a língua e, guiado pelos gemidos dela, percebeu exatamente onde ela sentia mais prazer, capturando com os lábios o clitóris intumescido e começando a lambê-lo, deixando Chichi em um estado de puro êxtase. Logo, sua língua seus os pequenos lábios e então, voltava ao clitóris, fazendo Chichi arquear o corpo sem fôlego, estremecendo a cada movimento, aos poucos, ele ia adquirindo uma habilidade natural e instintiva para dar-lhe mais e mais prazer. Até que ela gritou de prazer, as ondas do orgasmo se espraiando, enquanto agarrava os cabelos pretos dele e pedia que ele não parasse.

Quando se acalmou, deu com os olhos dele encarando-a, o rosto ainda entre as pernas dela, mas agora com o queixo apoiado nas duas mãos que, juntas, cobriam sua vulva. Ele sorria e disse:

\- Nos livros do mestre Kame isso não parecia tão legal quanto é...

Ela sorriu e ele, encorajado pelo sorriso dela, continuou:

\- Mexer com a sua florzinha me fez ficar "daquele jeito" de novo. Você quer repetir o que fez antes ou quer tentar seguir em frente?

\- Quero seguir em frente - Ela disse num sussurro e ele sorriu.

Ela abriu mais as pernas e o ajudou a posicionar-se para que ele a penetrasse da forma que parecia mais confortável. Ele murmurou, antes de começar:

\- É verdade que dói e dói apenas para a mulher? Não quero te machucar.

\- Não sei, Goku... como nenhum de nós nunca fez isso, vamos ter que descobrir juntos.

Quando ele a penetrou, com toda gentileza possível, foi realmente fácil: ela estava tão molhada e lubrificada depois de tanto sexo oral que ele deslizou para dentro dela quase imediatamente. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido de dor, e ele ficou um instante sem saber o que fazer. Ela então o encarou e disse, num gemido rouco:

\- Doeu só um tiquinho. – ele sorriu e disse:

\- Chichi... é tão gostoso e quentinho dentro de você...

Começaram a se mover e logo haviam achado o seu ritmo, sua sintonia. Quando Chichi começou a gemer de prazer ele logo a alcançou, e então estavam os dois gemendo, até que ele deu um grito mais alto e desabou sobre ela, ficando os dois depois entrelaçados pelas pernas, exaustos e suados sobre as cobertas e o futton. Aconchegaram-se, felizes um ao outro, puxando as cobertas e um instante antes de adormecer Goku depositou um beijo junto da sua orelha e disse:

\- Essa foi a coisa mais divertida e gostosa que eu fiz na minha vida, e puxa... foi só a primeira vez.

Ela sorriu e adormeceu, aconchegada nos braços do seu amado Goku.

Algumas horas depois ela acordou, ainda era noite e ela se sentia faminta. Pé ante pé foi até a cozinha e achou a fruteira, onde os pêssegos que haviam colhido à tarde repousavam, doces e perfumados. Comeu o primeiro. Depois o segundo e começava a devorar o terceiro quando ele apareceu. Ela ficou paralisada, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado e ele caiu na gargalhada.

\- Deu fome – ela disse, assim que engoliu o pedaço de pêssego que mastigava.

Ele riu e disse:

\- Em mim também.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na mesa da cozinha e ficaram os dois, nus, rindo e comendo pêssegos. Chichi olhou seu marido de boca cheia e pensou: "ele ainda é o mesmo menino que eu conheci..."

Tinha sido assim, e tinha sido há anos... mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que havia sido ontem. Ela ficou séria, pensando em como havia sido difícil viver com o homem mais forte e corajoso do mundo depois que ele tinha se descoberto um poderoso Sayajin.


	5. Angústias

**Capítulo 4 – Angústias**

Chichi remexeu-se no futton, inquieta, tentando descobrir em que momento entre aquela noite e o seu agora ela se tornara tão raivosa e irritada, quando as preocupações com o futuro haviam finalmente vencido a alegria de viver o presente. Talvez fosse a forma como Goku encarava a vida, tão diferente da dela, praticamente irresponsável. Mas o mais provável que tivesse acontecido ao longo do ano em ele estivera morto, o filho desaparecido e ela ali, sozinha, só conseguindo pensar, com raiva, que se Goku não tivesse sido encontrado por seu irmão extraterrestre desconhecido ela não estaria só, preocupada e infeliz.

Talvez por conta do discurso de todos: Bulma, Mestre Kame, seu pai e Kuririn, dizendo que tudo bem, que Gohan estava bem mesmo tendo sido sequestrado por aquele demônio verde do Piccolo e Goku estava morto mas voltaria à vida; que, ao longo daquele ano, ela acabara com mais raiva ainda do marido e menos disposição para perdoá-lo quando voltasse à vida. Sequer conseguia sentir a morte dele, parecia que ele havia, na verdade, a abandonado. Por isso, depois que ele voltou a vida e lutou com os sayajins, o primeiro pensamento dela ao vê-lo caído no chão foi que era bem feito para ele por ter posto o filho dos dois em perigo. Naquele momento, ela só se importava com seu pequeno Gohan.

Só no hospital, quando o médico disse a ela que Goku tinha 87 fraturas em 56 ossos e que ele não sabia como ele havia sobrevivido que ela teve um tiquinho de pena dele. O fato de Gohan ter deixado bem claro que o pai o protegera o máximo que pudera e a devoção dele por Goku que a fez refletir sobre o quanto ele havia se arriscado e o perigo que ele, afinal, afastara da Terra. Ao longo dos dias, conforme Gohan deixava claro que queria ir para o tal planeta do Piccolo com Kuririn e Bulma e com a serenidade que Goku exibia mesmo depois de quase ter morrido pela segunda vez que seu coração foi amolecendo e, principalmente quando Gohan partiu, que ela decidiu cuidar melhor do marido, que, afinal, parecia pedir desculpas a ela por tudo a cada minuto.

Não que fosse fácil. E ele não ajudava nada querendo fugir do hospital e dizendo que não podia deixar de treinar. A vontade dela era pedir um remédio que o prostrasse e deixasse que ela cuidasse dele, e à medida que ele melhorava, ia ficando mais difícil aturar o discurso dele de precisar treinar e se manter forte. Na véspera da sua fuga do hospital ela estava meio adormecida no pequeno sofá de acompanhante quando ele a chamou, com a voz rouca. Ela levantou de um salto, apavorada, achando que ele estava com alguma dor, mas deparou-se aquele sorriso inexplicável que ele conseguia sustentar mesmo em momentos difíceis.

\- O que foi, Goku? – ela perguntou, assustada.

\- Ainda está zangada comigo?

\- Não muito – ela disse contrariada – mas não vou me sentir sossegada enquanto Gohan estiver no espaço. Ele está perdendo tempo de estudo e está em perigo, Goku!

\- Se eu tivesse uma semente dos deuses naquele dia não teria acabado dessa forma. Eu que deveria estar a caminho de Namekusein.

\- É mesmo? E eu, Son Goku? E eu? Você por acaso se perguntou como eu estava no último ano? Com você morto, Gohan sequestrado e todos dizendo para eu não me preocupar? Você por acaso pensou em mim algum dia enquanto esteve morto? No seu filho?

Goku ficou em silêncio, e engoliu em seco, uma expressão dolorida no rosto, então suspirou e disse:

\- O que te faz pensar que eu nunca penso em você?

Ela não soube responder. Ele prosseguiu:

\- Claro que eu gostaria de ter feito tudo sem morrer ou colocar você, Gohan ou a Terra em risco. Mas eu precisei agir como agi... e eu preferiria morrer pela segunda vez a ver você ou Gohan em perigo.

Ela sentiu o coração amolecer. Talvez estivesse sendo dura com ele. Mas insistiu:

\- Você precisa se curar antes de se meter em outra luta, em outra aventura.

Ele baixou os olhos e disse, bem sério:

\- Mas se houver uma única chance, Chichi, e eu estou dizendo isso logo para que você não me odeie quando acontecer, se houver uma chance de ficar curado mais depressa e ajudar Gohan, Kuririn e Bulma... eu vou sem pestanejar. Eu demorei a entender o que era ser um sayajin, e não espero que você entenda, é duro para você, eu sei... mas lutar me move mais que tudo. Era assim antes de você e é algo que eu não posso mudar. É parte do que eu sou.

Ela segurava as cobertas dele com força, sentindo uma pontada raiva e já ia explodir com ele quando ele disse:

\- Mas isso não significa que eu não te ame. Eu não sou como aqueles outros sayajins que eu enfrentei. Eu tenho você, Gohan... e eu morreria por vocês. Morreria mil vezes antes de te colocar em perigo.

Ela o encarou, reconhecendo a verdade em cada palavra que ele dizia e então, debruçou-se sobre a cama e deu nele o primeiro beijo desde o dia em que ele e Gohan haviam desaparecido, sabendo que ele a amava e que era a capacidade de amar dele que o fazia diferente dos demais sayajins, que o fazia tão especial e humano. Sem querer, ela pressionou uma parte machucada do braço dele, que disse:

\- Ai – ela se afastou com uma cara culpada mas ele prosseguiu – ei, não precisa também parar! Tem noção de como eu senti falta de um beijo?

\- Não havia garotas para beijar no outro mundo? – ela brincou, achando que ele não ia responder, mas ele disse:

\- Para beijar não, mas teve umas mulheres lá da corte da rainha serpente que eu acho que iam me devorar se eu não tivesse fugido...

\- Do que você está FALANDO, Son Goku? – a voz dela já estava bem alta para quem estava dentro de um hospital.

\- Ahm, - ele percebeu a fúria dela e disse – no caminho da serpente umas mulheres me deram comida e ofereceram um banho, mas acho que elas queriaaaaiai Chichi, isso machuca – ele gritou quando ela beliscou um naco de carne no único pedaço de seu braço livre de ataduras – elas queriam me matar!

\- Você já estava morto, Son Goku!

\- Eu sei, também não entendi nada, mas consegui fugir e – ei, onde você vai...

\- Não fale mais comigo, seu sem vergonha! – ela se refugiu no sofá de acompanhante e pegou um livro que estava ao seu lado, ignorando-o completamente. Não se dirigiu mais a ele até a manhã seguinte, e quando o fez foi de forma fria e distante. Quando ele fugiu, sem se importar em despedir-se dela, ficou ainda mais furiosa, mas teve certeza que não adiantava falar nada. Ele a havia avisado que seria exatamente como foi.

Ela pensava no tempo que se seguiu como um misto de raiva, apreensão e vontade de agir, afinal, percebeu que Gohan ainda corria perigo e, por ela, queria ir atrás dele, o que acabou não sendo possível. Quando teve o filho de volta ainda estava cheia de raiva de Goku, mas a raiva virou tristeza quando achou que ele havia morrido e apreensão quando soube que, de alguma forma, ele havia sobrevivido e estava longe, fora de alcance. Pensou se algum dia voltaria a vê-lo e, mesmo concentrada em fazer Gohan voltar a estudar e viver uma vida normal, todas as noites, em segredo, olhava o céu se perguntando onde estaria aquele maldito Sayajin que, afinal, ela não conseguia deixar de amar.


	6. Ainda sou sua

**Capítulo 5 – Ainda sou sua**

Quando ele finalmente voltou do espaço com aquela história de treinar com Gohan e Piccolo e ainda por cima a machucou acidentalmente logo no primeiro dia em que voltara, ela não conseguia esconder a raiva que sentia. Ainda assim, acreditando que estava fazendo aquilo tudo por Gohan, ela acabou cedendo, não antes sem gritar que naquela noite não faria comida para ninguém e ele que se virasse para cozinhar porque ela não queria ver a cara dele tão cedo.

Ficou deitada a tarde toda no futton sem conseguir dormir e sentindo dores insuportáveis por causa dos inúmeros hematomas pelo corpo até que começou a sentir um cheiro bom de peixe assado. Gohan apareceu na porta pedindo que ela viesse jantar porque o pai havia feito pescado e preparado um peixe, mas estava apavorado demais para vir chamá-la, e ele queria muito ver os dois se entendendo. Ela acabou indo até o quintal onde uma mesa grande havia sido montada por Goku e Gohan e um peixe enorme assava numa grelha que ele havia improvisado. Goku podia não ser muito bom com panelas e pratos, mas crescera assando peixes e animais de caça, e comida era a única oferta de paz que ele conseguia imaginar. Chichi reprimiu a vontade de rir quando o viu quase escondido atrás do peixe imenso, cheio de medo, mas sentou-se à mesa, séria, perguntando:

\- Lavou as mãos antes de limpar o peixe?

Ele coçou a cabeça, sem jeito e entregou um prato com uma pequena porção de peixe para ela, com uma expressão apreensiva no rosto. Ela provou e, talvez porque estava cansada de comer a comida que ela mesma preparava, achou realmente muito bom, mas disse apenas:

\- Não está ruim.

Ele e Gohan suspiraram aliviados e serviram-se cada um de uma grande porção de peixe. Ela viu Piccolo parado próximo a uma árvore distante da casa e perguntou baixinho para Goku:

\- Ele não vai comer nada?

\- Ah, não – disse Goku, com a boca cheia – Piccolo é um namekuseijin e eles só bebem água! Ele não come nada, mas deve ser o cara mais hidratado do planeta!

\- Eu ouvi isso, Goku! – Disse Piccolo, aproximando-se rapidamente e completando: - senhora Son, agradeço a sua preocupação e hospitalidade, mas eu realmente não preciso ingerir nada, uma vez que minha raça faz fotossíntese. E não se preocupe em arrumar lugar para eu dormir, a minha vida inteira dormi ao ar livre, e prefiro dessa forma – ele disse, pegando em seguida o copo de água que Goku enchera para ele – muito obrigado por tudo. – ele completou, afastando-se e indo se sentar sob uma árvore.

Chichi ficou olhando meio chocada o ex-inimigo de Goku se afastando e disse baixinho para Goku:

\- Ele é bem educado... nem parece mais aquele monstro que quase te matou.

\- Ele é sim – Goku disse rindo – e além de dormir em pé ainda tem a audição 5 vezes mais apurada que a nossa, o que significa que ele acabou de ouvir tudo que você disse.

Chichi ficou intensamente vermelha de vergonha e pensou: "Um anão sem nariz. Um sujeito estranho de três olhos. Um garoto com cara de fantasma que nunca cresce. Agora esse sujeito que faz fotossíntese e tem super audição. Por que todos os amigos dele não são normais que nem Yamcha e Bulma?"

Mais tarde, Goku fez questão de preparar um banho para ela, ajudou-a a se despir e a colocou respeitosamente na banheira, indo em seguida cuidar da louça com Gohan. Chichi finalmente se permitiu relaxar naquele dia, a água morna da banheira aliviando as dores nos hematomas, que agora pareciam menos intensas. Tinha de admitir que Goku estava se esforçando bastante para agradá-la. Com esse pensamento e a cabeça recostada na beira da banheira ela chegou a dar uma cochilada que foi interrompida pela chegada súbita de Goku, que apareceu de estalo na sua frente, quase fazendo-a gritar.

\- Te assustei? – ele perguntou, apreensivo – eu terminei de arrumar tudo e Gohan já foi deitar... então eu achei que estava tudo muito quieto e me teletransportei para cá.

\- Eu vou acabar me acostumando com isso – ela suspirou – como acostumei com a ideia de você voar e todo resto... – ela tentou se mexer na banheira e resmungou de dor. Uma expressão culpada passou pelo rosto dele e ela disse: - você precisa tomar mais cuidado agora. Se cada tapinha nas costas machucar alguém daqui a pouco ninguém vai querer ficar perto de você. Está doendo bastante, Goku.

De repente o rosto dele passou de culpado a iluminado e ele disse, levando os dois dedos à testa:

\- Eu já volto...

Ela levou um susto porque ele desapareceu, mas menos de um minuto depois, ele estava de volta e estendeu a ela um pequeno feijão esverdeado, colocando-o em sua boca quase imediatamente. Ela ficou tão atônita que sequer protestou, apenas mastigou e engoliu a pequena semente adocicada e imediatamente as dores que sentia passaram. Ela deu um suspiro aliviado e ele começou a falar sem parar:

\- Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Foi só me teletransportar e pegar uma semente dos deuses com o Mestre Karin! Aliás, ele te mandou lembranças! Passou a dor? Eu devia ter feito isso hoje cedo em vez de tentar eu mesmo fazer curativos, sou horroroso pra isso...

Ela começou a rir e ele finalmente relaxou, com uma expressão aliviada, começando logo em seguida a tirar as roupas, para a perplexidade dela.

\- Eu ainda não tomei um banho desde que cheguei, Chichi... eu sei que essa banheira é mais estreita que a lá de fora mas dá direitinho pra nós dois.

Tanto tempo depois da primeira vez, ela ainda achava impressionante a rapidez com que ele se livrava naturalmente das roupas. Logo ele estava junto com ela dentro da banheira, e a sensação era de uma deliciosa familiaridade. Não parecia que havia tanto tempo que não ficavam juntos. Goku entrou na banheira e ficou abraçado a ela por trás, apoiando o queixo no espaço entre seu ombro e pescoço, suspirando de contentamento. As palavras que disse a seguir materializaram seu pensamento:

\- Parece mentira que finalmente estou aqui, com você. Sentiu minha falta?

\- Todos os dias. Mesmo quando estava morrendo de raiva de você.

Ele deu uma risadinha e beijou de leve seu pescoço. Suspirou resignada enquanto ele se ensaboava atrás dela, acariciando-a de vez em quando. Finalmente ele parou de se mexer e a abraçou novamente. A sensação era boa. Ele passava as mãos pelo corpo dela, como que tentando recordar cada curva, e aquilo era muito bom, ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar, sentindo, ao mesmo tempo, a ereção dele se formando e pressionando suas costas. De repente, no entanto, ele levantou-se, saiu da banheira e a pegou no colo, puxando a toalha do gancho com a mão livre e enrolando-a nela.

\- A água está ficando fria e nosso futton parece bem mais quentinho, - ele disse, enquanto enxugava seu corpo, dando beijinhos aqui e ali. Ele a deitou na cama e ficou de pé, nu, se enxugando vigorosamente, e foi quando ela pôde ver que ele havia ficado absurdamente mais forte e que tinha algumas novas cicatrizes espalhadas ao longo do tronco e dos braços. Subitamente, ele parou e olhou na direção do lado de fora, chegando à janela e gritando:

\- Piccolo, eu posso sentir o seu ki por perto. Deixe de ser curioso e trate de ir para onde seus ouvidos não fiquem xeretando no meu quarto enquanto faço amor com minha esposa!

\- Eu posso dormir no vale – respondeu a voz de Piccolo, ao longe.

Chichi se encolheu na cama, roxa de vergonha e disse:

\- Você precisava gritar para a montanha INTEIRA que vamos fazer amor, Goku? Se ele tem a audição 5 vezes mais potente, bastava falar baixo!

Ele deu uma risadinha e se atirou no futton, do lado dela.

\- Meu amor, depois desse tempo todo fora, a montanha inteira sabe o que vamos fazer essa noite. Estranho seria se fosse diferente – ele disse antes de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la de forma decente pela primeira vez em anos. Ela sentia sua força e percebia que ele procurava tocá-la de forma mais delicada possível, o que não era de surpreender, já que seu torso parecia agora feito de pedra e seus braços eram toras musculosas entre as quais ela se sentia minúscula e frágil.

O beijo dele era urgente, faminto e ela saboreava a sensação de tê-lo de novo, de volta da morte e de tantas coisas ruins, uma recompensa merecida depois de tão longa espera. Ele então a pegou pela cintura e virou-a no ar, fazendo sua pélvis pousar bem ao alcance da sua boca, que mergulhou faminta na sua intimidade, fazendo-a gemer alto.

Nos anos que se seguiram ao nascimento de Gohan, Chichi havia começado a se preocupar em não fazer barulhos demasiado altos quando faziam amor, e tentava policiar Goku e induzi-lo a ser discreta como ela, fracassando absurdamente nesse objetivo. Mas naquela noite, a língua de Goku fazia um traçado que a levava à loucura, e ela, em parte para tentar fazer menos barulho e em parte porque estava também cheia de saudade, buscou-o com a boca, e tomando aquilo que queria com vontade, começou a lambê-lo e sugá-lo, fazendo Goku tremer e gemer, sem parar o que estava fazendo.

Ela retribuía saboreando-o, sentindo os pequenos espasmos pulsantes cada vez que sua boca o envolvia, ela brincava com ele, ora abocanhando-o, ora traçando sua extensão com a língua ou sugando apenas a cabeça, enquanto sentia, maravilhada, um calor se propagar por seu corpo, enquanto a língua dele trabalhava incansavelmente, no seu clitóris, fazendo-a tremer até que um orgasmo maravilhoso a envolveu, e ela gemeu alto segurando seu pênis com uma das mãos enquanto arqueava o corpo e segurava um grito de prazer. Sem entender exatamente como, ela percebeu que ele a virava novamente, e trazia por cima dele, colocando-a na posição exata para que ele a penetrasse com ela por cima.

Encarando-o ela pode ver que a expressão dele não mudara nem um pouco. Quando faziam amor Goku parecia sempre conservar uma expressão divertida, como um menino que vai fazer uma travessura, por mais que estivesse excitado. Para ele, sexo era prazeroso e também divertido, e nada o satisfazia mais que ver sua mulher sorrindo para ele, como ela fazia naquele momento, controlando o ritmo da transa com o movimento dos seus quadris.

Ela manteve o movimento e o viu fechar os olhos, e fechou os seus também, abraçando-se ao seu tórax musculoso. Foi quando sentiu. Entre as suas pernas, por dentro dela, um pulso energético a tocava conforme ela ia e vinha sobre o pênis dele. Não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas um prazer muito grande se aproximava, ela podia sentir... ele também pulsava e gemia dentro dela, e quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando o gozo dentro dela, e a vibração energética se acelerou, ela não conseguiu segurar o grito quando também gozou, de uma forma intensa e prolongada:

\- Goku! – Ela gritou. E não se importava que a montanha inteira soubesse. Ela estava sendo amada de forma tão profunda que era quase como se quisesse que o mundo soubesse o quanto era maravilhosa aquela sensação.

Ele a abraçou, e ficaram assim, os dois, trêmulos enquanto a respiração se acalmava. Desabaram abraçados no futton, e, embora exaustos, permaneceram enlaçados num beijo apaixonado e terno, enquanto se aconchegavam, incapazes de se soltarem um do outro. Muito tempo depois, ele a acomodou nos seus braços e puxou as cobertas, dando pequenos beijos no seu rosto. Ela sorria satisfeita.

\- Agora a montanha inteira SABE o que nós fizemos – ela disse, e ele riu – o que foi isso, Goku?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com uma expressão divertida e disse:

\- Eu achei que podia brincar um pouquinho com o meu ki... tanto tempo de treino e concentração e energia tinham que servir para algo mais que lutar, não?

\- Isso foi... – ela não conseguia definir e então perguntou – foi melhor para você também? Mais intenso?

\- Claro que foi – ele sorria – mas não por causa da manipulação energética. A forma que você respondeu a ela que me levou além do normal. – ele jogou a cabeça para trás – é maravilhoso poder dizer que foi a melhor transa da minha vida. – ele acariciou os cabelos dela – em pensar que houve momentos que eu achei que nunca mais teria você novamente...

Ela acariciou o peito amplo dele e disse:

\- Você me leva à loucura com essa história de luta e treino... mas a verdade é que o que eu mais queria era ter você de volta. Ainda sou sua.

Ele a abraçou com carinho e sussurrou:

\- Nunca esqueça que eu também sou seu... e que eu morreria por você.

\- Não me fale mais em morrer. Lute o quanto quiser, meu Goku... mas sempre volte pra mim.

Ele a beijou de leve e disse:

\- Lutar, ficar forte, vencer... o que adianta tudo isso sem ter para quem voltar?

Eles se aconchegaram e, exaustos, dormiram abraçados e felizes.


	7. Medo

**Capítulo 6 – Medo**

Chichi puxou o travesseiro que ele usara tanto tempo e o abraçou, procurando sentir o cheiro que ainda restava dos cabelos dele, mas o travesseiro estava frio e o cheiro dele já quase não era perceptível. Um vento frio entrou pela janela, e ela pensou nos três anos que sucederam aquela noite em que ela pediu que ele não morresse.

O futton, obviamente, não testemunhara apenas uma infindade de noites de sexo, na verdade, em épocas como a que Goku treinara com Gohan e Piccolo para a tal suposta luta contra os androides, não foram poucas as noites em que eles apenas se aconchegaram um ao outro e adormeceram imediatamente, devido ao cansaço da rotina de ambos. Em outras noites,ficavam conversando, na maioria das vezes sobre Gohan, cada um relatando ao outro o progresso que o filho fazia na área em que tomava conta. Pouco importava a ela se Gohan aumentara seu ki e a ele se ele resolvera uma equação muito difícil. O importante é que os dois tinham muito orgulho do seu filho.

Numa noite, ele perguntou:

\- E se tivéssemos outro filho?

O coração dela deu um salto dentro do peito. Ela precisava admitir que, conforme Gohan crescia, ela pensava muito em ter outro bebê, mas nunca tivera coragem de falar sobre isso. Ela o encarou e disse:

\- Por que você pensou nisso agora?

\- Não sei. Deve ser porque Gohan está crescendo e eu sinto falta do tempo que não tive com ele. E imagino que você também deve sentir. Se derrotarmos os androides, não vamos precisar nos preocupar tanto com o futuro. E pode ser que tenhamos uma menina! Ia ser linda e inteligente como você. Ou um menino que você possa fazer estudar ainda mais do que Gohan. E você poderia chama-lo de Einstein, como queria batizar o Gohan.

\- Não. Certamente não. A verdade é que esse nome é horrível – ela disse e ele riu. Ela continuou, vendo o espanto crescer em seu rosto enquanto falava – eu deixaria você treiná-lo desde cedo, como não deixei com Gohan. – ele a olhou, incrédulo. Ela prosseguiu – se você o tivesse treinado, talvez não tivesse acontecido aquela tragédia e ele não teria sido levado pelo Piccolo.

\- Não podemos mudar o passado – ele disse, depois de refletir um pouco, depositando um beijo suave no rosto dela – não somos o Trunks.

\- Tunks? O rapaz que avisou sobre os androide? Mas... por que ele mudaria o passado?

Goku engoliu em seco e acabou por contar a história completa de quem era Trunks e porque ele era um supersayajin. Quando terminou, os olhos de Chichi estavam arregalados e ela o fitava, incrédula.

\- Então... Trunks é filho do... Vegeta? Aquele Vegeta que... quase te matou? Ele e a... Bulma? Mas o que diabos aconteceu com o Yamcha? Sempre achei que eles iam casar!

Goku deu de ombros. Ela continuou encarando-o, muda. Só vira o tal Vegeta uma vez, um sujeito extremamente antipático, mais oposto a Yamcha impossível. Ele estava na corporação capsula parado e sério, numa das ocasiões em que haviam reunido as esferas do dragão, Bulma mandara busca-la porque tentariam reviver Goku e Kuririn e eles acabaram descobrindo que Goku estava vivo. O tal Vegeta ficara ao longe, de cara amarrada, sem falar com ninguém até ficar furioso e partir numa nave. Ela sequer imaginava porque ele havia partido. Pensar na Bulma tendo um filho com o sujeito parecia estranho demais para ser verdade.

\- Acho que, no final, eu vou acabar devendo minha vida ao Trunks... ele trouxe aquele remédio que parece que vai me salvar da tal doença que eu ainda não tenho... então, que bom que Bulma teve ou vai ter um filho com o Vegeta.

Ele a encarou sorrindo, mas ela acabara de se lembrar do tal remédio, esperando dentro do armário da cozinha pelo dia em que "Goku se sentisse doente". Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao pensar nele doente. Perguntou se ele se sentia bem e ele a encarou com um estranhamento quase cômico. Ela disse que se sentia aflita com a ideia dele doente, com uma doença grave, mas ele disse, para tranquilizá-la:

\- Não preciso de remédio nenhum, por enquanto. Me sinto perfeitamente bem, Chichi.

Mas então, chegou o dia em que ele acabou precisando do remédio. E foi justamente quando os tais androides atacaram, e ela se lembrava como havia sido aflitivo ver Yamcha chegar com ele nos braços, praticamente inconsciente. Os dias seguintes, entre o tempo em que estiveram na casa e até o momento em que ele despertou, na casa de mestre Kame, haviam sido, sem dúvida, os piores da vida dela, piores até do que quando ele estivera morto.

Porque Goku era um norte naquela luta, e ela acreditava que sem ele, os outros não seriam fortes o suficiente. Naquele momento, vendo seu marido travando uma luta interna, ora febril, ora coberto de suores gelados, é que ela pôde finalmente compreender o líder que ele era, principalmente depois de uma conversa com Yamcha. Tinha sido uma madrugada difícil na casa do Mestre Kame. Ele passara as últimas 24 horas completamente inconsciente, e ela achou que ele estava piorando quando passou a mão na sua teste e ele estava, novamente gelado, suando frio depois de um período de febre alta. Pegou um pano para enxuga-lo e ele pegou sua mão, segurando-a com força antes de um sussurro débil sair da sua boca:

\- Chi... Chichi... é você?

Seu coração se aqueceu e ela sentiu que ele finalmente estava reagindo quando o rosto dele pareceu relaxar e ficar sereno e livre de dor pela primeira vez. Yamcha se aproximou, perguntando:

\- Como ele está?

Ela se virou, ainda emocionada e disse:

\- Pegou na minha mão... e disse meu nome! Ele sabe que estou aqui!

Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Ele vai sair dessa, é o mesmo Goku de sempre. Ele sempre foi diferente, especial... e acho que no fundo eu sempre soube que jamais conseguiria ser forte como ele... todos nós, até aquele cretino estúpido do Vegeta, sabemos disso. Todos nós sabemos que jamais vamos alcançar a força dele... talvez Gohan um dia consiga. Ele é muito parecido com Goku quando eu o conheci.

\- Gohan...

\- Verdade. – ele a encarou – alguma coisa... alguma coisa muito especial te uniu a Goku, Chichi. Talvez para que Gohan pudesse ter os melhores pais. Porque ele tem. E você deveria se orgulhar de tudo que você representa para Goku. – ele se afastou e disse – como disse Kuririn quando Goku te pediu em casamento... que sorte teve o filho da mãe!

E foi por isso, por perceber a importância de tudo que Goku representava e que Gohan poderia um dia representar, que ela concordou que ele o levasse para treinar na tal sala do Tempo. Ainda sentia o calor daquele beijo grato que ele lhe deu quando partiu. E mesmo com tudo que aconteceu depois, com todas as consequências nefastas, ela ainda acreditava que fizera a coisa certa.

Quando Goku voltou com Gohan, ambos transformados em Super Sayajins, ela precisou administrar todos os choques que teve. O primeiro foi meio óbvio: ela só vira uma ou duas vezes Goku transformado daquela forma, normalmente porque Gohan pedia para ele mostrar e nunca ia deixar de achar que ele parecia um delinquente com aquele cabelo louro.

Vê-lo assim, como se aquele fosse seu estado natural e sabendo a força e o poder de luta que ele tinha dessa forma a assustou, imaginando que ele estaria num estado de alerta e numa espécie de fúria constante, mas o que a admirou foi que aconteceu o extremo oposto: ele estava calmo, confiante e carinhoso com ela. Quando disse que seriam três dias de descanso, ela não acreditou: nunca, desde que ela o conhecia, ele falara em ficar sem treinar. Mesmo morto ele treinara como louco! Só doente ele não havia treinado, e ela achou que era uma recaída.

Mas ele a assegurou que estava curado e bem, apenas queria viver tranquilo aqueles dias com a sua famíla. Quando ele mandou Gohan na vila fazer as compras que ela normalmente fazia, achou estranho, mas ele, assim que o menino partiu, a abraçou e deu um daqueles beijos que eles nunca trocavam em público (a exceção daquele que ele não conseguira conter, diante do Mestre Kame) e quando se separaram ela chegava estar zonza, e ele a manteve segura entre seus braços enquanto olhava nos seus olhos.

\- Uf... o que foi isso, Goku?

\- Um beijo com um ano de saudades...

\- Não consigo entender esse negócio de sala do tempo... Gohan voltou ENORME

Ele riu e disse, ficando mais sério:

\- Nunca mais vou separá-lo de você por tanto tempo, prometo.

\- E você?

\- Eu não estou pensando em mim, no momento. Só em você e nele. Quero que esses dias sejam nossos, quero viver com você e ele, somos uma famíla.

\- Goku... – ela hesitou – no tempo em que você esteve doente... eu pensei sobre aquela conversa sobre ter mais um filho e... eu retirei o dispositivo da capsula corp que eu usava para evitar engravidar...

\- Que ótimo! Chichi, se tivermos mais um filho eu vou ficar muito feliz – ele a ergueu no colo e a beijou novamente e ela sentiu que havia algo ainda mais diferente nele... era como se houvesse uma vibração em baixa frequência constante nele, ela podia sentir no seu abraço, no beijo, talvez na sua simples presença. Quando percebeu que ele a levava para o quarto ela o parou:

\- Goku! Gohan já deve estar voltando! E eu preciso começar a fazer o almoço, você enlouqueceu?

\- Você me enlouquece – disse ele depositando-a no chão – e quando disse que queria fazer um filho eu tive esperança de que quisesse fazer... agora. – ele deixou-a e deu um beijo na sua orelha, saindo em seguida para procurar Gohan.

Ele passou o dia todo feliz, relaxado e sem falar uma única vez no assustador torneio que disputariam dali a nove dias. Ela lembrou-se que ele dissera que até conhecê-la ele sempre vivera em função do próximo torneio e ela percebeu que daquela vez ele parecia querer fazer tudo diferente. Era como se ele soubesse que estava pronto, que não faria diferença naquele momento se matar de tanto treinar. Mais de uma vez ela flagrou ele olhando-a com um olhar que ela realmente jamais vira. Um olhar suave, grato e apaixonado, um olhar que fazia ela se sentir calma e tranquila. Do mesmo modo, ela o viu contemplar Gohan de forma tão orgulhosa tantas vezes que chegou a imaginar que finalmente, depois daquele "um ano" juntos Goku finalmente compreendia o que era ser pai. Fizera bem em permitir aquele dia que valera por um ano. Gohan conseguiria se recuperar nos estudos, ela tinha certeza, e Goku o protegeria e não permitiria que ele lutasse. Era uma certeza que tinha.


	8. A promessa não cumprida

**Capítulo 7 – A promessa não cumprida**

Naquela noite, sem entender por que, ela vestiu uma camisola linda, especial e viu a satisfação nos olhos dele quando entrou no quarto, depois dela. Eles deitaram-se juntos, e ela sentia uma estranha expectativa quase adolescente quando Goku a fitou longamente com aqueles estranhos olhos azuis, aos quais ela ainda não se acostumara e disse, antes de beija-la longamente:

\- Não tenha medo. Eu sou o mesmo Goku de sempre.

Enlaçaram-se na cama, ficaram beijando-se exatamente como haviam feito na noite de núpcias, vestidos da mesma forma. Mas dessa vez, as mãos dele eram experientes e logo uma delas, marota, baixava a alça da camisola e buscava o seio dela, brincando com o mamilo até deixa-lo rijo e sensível. Cada toque dele a fazia sentir aquela vibração constante e deliciosa, e ele logo puxava a outra alça, enquanto seus lábios desciam da boca para o pescoço e daí para os mamilos rijos e sensíveis, enquanto as mãos puxavam para baixo a fina camisola de seda, que logo escorregou pelos lados do futton, enquanto ele percorria com beijos a linha tênue e sensível que ia do meio dos seios até a calcinha, com a qual ele brincou com as mãos por um bom tempo antes de rasgar com um gesto quase displicente.

Ela ia protestar quando sentiu a língua dele, mais quente e brincalhona do que jamais fora, pousando diretamente no seu clitóris, fazendo ela conter um grito de tão boa – e imediata – que foi a sensação de prazer. A língua continuou brincando com ela, num movimento constante e ritimado que era acompanhado pela vibração que emanava do corpo dele, era quase insuportável, ele a mantinha num estado de permanente excitação, e ela se sentia à beira do orgasmo, mas a sensação se prolongava indefinidamente, até que ele cobriu toda sua feminilidade com a boca e ela gemeu alto, sentindo o começo de um orgasmo devastador. Foi nesse momento, e ela não saberia jamais dizer como, que ele veio sobre ela e, rapidamente, a penetrou, toda aquele vibração até então concentrada, se difundiu por ela, que continuava gozando com ele dentro dela, arqueando o corpo para frente, sentindo cada centímetro do seu corpo ser sacudido, como que por uma convulsão.

Ele mantinha-a excitada, os orgasmos se sucedendo cada vez mais fortes até que ela o ouviu dizer:

\- Mmmmeu amooor... a-acho que vamos fazer um pequeno Sayajin...

Ela abriu os olhos e viu a energia que saía do corpo dele, uma energia que ele normalmente continha e usava comedidamente durante as transas deles, e sentiu que ele finalmente se derramava dentro dela, com uma descarga final de prazer que a fez se sentir instantaneamente esgotada. Ela enlaçou as pernas pela pélvis dele, estreitando ainda mais o vínculo que os unia e jogou a cabeça para trás, conforme o corpo dele diminuía a pulsação energética e ela se dava conta que estava coberta por um suor quente e abundante. Ele abriu os olhos, com aquele sorriso de garoto que ela conhecia tão bem, beijou-a de leve e desabou para o lado com um suspiro alto e satisfeito.

Ela se aconchegou no abraço que ele ofereceu, percebendo que aquele estado de vibração permanecia, mas numa frequência tão baixa que mal dava para perceber. Entendeu que ele permaneceria assim enquanto estivesse como super sayajin, e previu que seriam mais noites como aquela, soltando uma risadinha.

Ele a olhou, com uma expressão sonolenta e satisfeita e ela disse, com uma expressão maliciosa:

\- Se eu soubesse que seria assim, tinha pedido para você fazer essa coisa de super sayajin há três anos, quando você voltou. – ele riu e disse:

\- Se eu controlasse essa forma como controlo hoje, com certeza teria feito. Mas eu achava que te machucaria...

\- E o que mudou?

\- Alem de controlar melhor... bem, eu não queria escolher entre me manter super sayajin e matar a saudade de fazer amor contigo – ele beijou seu rosto de leve – agora que a gente sabe que é seguro, podemos fazer sempre assim, sempre que você quiser.

\- É uma proposta tentadora. Mas gosto de abrir os olhos e ver seus olhos pretos me encarando. Sentiria falta deles se a gente só transasse assim.

\- Mas nos próximos dias se acostume, senhora Son. Seu marido vai se esforçar muito para fazer um filho super sayajin!

Ele riu e beijou-lhe a testa. Dormiram. E um pouco antes do amanhecer, acordaram e se amaram de novo, porque ele não conseguia segurar o desejo. E foi assim todas aquelas noites, em especial a última, logo que ele retornou avisando que restaurara as esferas do dragão. E quando ele saiu com Gohan para enfrentar Cell, apesar do aperto no peito, seu coração acreditava que certamente Goku venceria o monstro. Ela só não sabia que estava errada, que ele sacrificaria a vida pela Terra... e que no fim seria seu filho que derrotaria o monstro. No fim, Goku estava certo sobre a força do seu pequeno Gohan.

No futton, frio, vendo que amanhecia, Chichi sentiu as lágrimas descendo pela sua face e soluçou alto, sentindo-se mais só que jamais se sentira. Havia pouco mais de um mês que ele a beijara pela última vez, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que havia sido há séculos... como também que parecia que tinha sido no dia anterior. Ela chorou novamente e quando parecia que suas lágrimas não tinham fim ela escutou:

\- Chichi...

Achou que estava ouvindo coisas. Sentou-se na cama, o coração aos saltos, mas viu que o quarto ainda estava vazio. Ouviu novamente a voz dele chamando por ela, e dessa vez ela soube que era real. Ela o sentia, como se ele estivesse ali.

\- Goku? – ela o chamou, sem saber se o que sentia era esperança ou loucura. Mas a voz sem corpo dele respondeu, novamente:

\- Chichi meu amor... que saudades!

\- Goku! Goku! É você mesmo? Você voltou?

\- Claro que sou eu... mas eu continuo no outro mundo. Só que eu posso falar com você através do senhor Kaioh... então não fale nada muito sexual, ou ele vai ouvir!

\- Goku! – ela não sabia se estava furiosa com ele ou feliz por ouvi-lo – como você pode fazer um comentário desses!

Ele deu uma risadinha e disse:

\- Queria fazer você parar de chorar. Prefiro você com raiva de mim a te ver triste.

\- Mas eu estou triste. E estou com raiva de você, Goku, por que você foi morrer? Por quê?

\- E não foi só ele – a voz indignada do senhor Kaioh entrou na conversa – eu morri e ele destruiu o meu planeta!

\- Senhor Kaioh, por favor – disse Goku – eu preciso falar com ela!

\- Goku... – ela disse – que história é essa de explodir o planeta dos outros...?

\- É, eu não devia ter feito isso – ele disse – mas só assim Gohan ficou forte e conseguiu destruir Cell. Só ele seria capaz disso. E por isso acho que minha morte nem foi um preço tão alto. Agora você pode cuidar dos estudos dele e eu não vou estar aí para atrair mais loucos... acho que se eu ficasse, talvez eu e Vegeta lutássemos outra vez. E a Terra, você, Gohan, todos correriam perigo. Sem mim por perto, Vegeta vai ter chance de se tornar um cara bom, tenho certeza. Ele vai querer treinar o filho e tenho certeza que vai ser melhor para todos.

\- Isso não basta! Eu quero meu marido! Eu não consigo aguentar de saudade!

\- Eu não posso voltar sem as esferas de Namekusein, Chichi. E busca-las seria custoso e complicado. O novo planeta deles ainda é mais distante que o primeiro... você gostaria de ver Gohan se arriscando para me trazer de volta?

\- Eu iria! Você esquece como eu sou corajosa? Eu iria buscar essas esferas! Eu iria a qualquer planeta para ter você de volta, como quase fui por Gohan!

\- Chichi meu amor... eu jamais me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com a mãe dos meus filhos para me trazer de volta. Eu pedi para os meus amigos não tentarem me trazer de volta, porque iria querer que você corresse esse risco?

\- Goku... você disse "meus filhos"?

Goku deu uma risadinha.

\- Eu sinto o seu ki todos os dias. O seu e o de Gohan. E eu comecei a reparar que o seu ki estava aumentando outro dia, e perguntei ao senhor Kaioh... e ele me pediu para esperar uns dias e observar.

\- E o que isso significa?

\- Seu ki não estava apenas aumentando... há outro ki em você, Chichi...

Ela então soube. Andara tão triste por causa da morte de Goku que não percebera que sua menstruação não vinha há mais de um mês.

\- Goku... eu estou...

\- Sim, está. Conseguimos fazer nosso pequeno super Sayajin... não que tenha sido um esforço assim tão grande tentar...

\- Goku!

Ele riu novamente. Ela ruborizou pensando no que o senhor Kaioh ia pensar e disse:

\- Ah, Goku... como vou ter esse filho sem você?

\- Você é forte, Chichi. E corajosa. E não vai nunca mais se sentir sozinha quando pensar em mim, ok? Eu vou estar todas as manhãs perto de você, quando sentir seu ki. E quando ele ou ela nascer, você vai poder fazê-lo estudar, como fez com Gohan.

\- Ah, Goku... eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Queria que pudesse treiná-lo. Mas pelo visto vou ter que fazer tudo sozinha, não é mesmo?

\- Me perdoa por ter morrido?

Ela ainda chorava. Mas já não estava mais imersa num mar sem fim de tristeza quando disse:

\- Não, eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso. Mas também nunca vou deixar de te amar, Son Goku.

\- E eu muito menos, Son Chichi.

\- Mas se eu sonhar que você chegou perto do castelo da rainha serpente prometo que acho você aí e te dou uma surra!

\- Você sabe que eu só amo você, não sabe? Agora durma. Você e nosso bebê precisam de descanso. Descanse. Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo – ela disse, e logo depois percebeu que ele não responderia. Não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de tristeza, mas deitou-se no futton e pela primeira vez naquele mês, sentiu muito sono. Não tinha mais medo de não sentir Goku, uma parte dele sobrevivera nela, e agora crescia e a enchia de calor. Fechou os olhos e pensou que deveria lavar as roupas de cama, mas naquele dia ela iria levantar tarde, precisava realmente descansar. Adormeceu pensando no seu filho, que, ela sabia: seria um menino e iria se chamar Goten.

 **FIM**


End file.
